Animaniacs SongFic
by Brittany Seville formely GOA
Summary: This is like a sequal to We Can Do This Together, but these are some of my favortie songs.
1. I Wanna Know If You'll Be My Girl

I Wanna Know If You'll Be My Girl

sung by: Yakko, Skippy, Runt, and Wakko

**_All: (refrain)Hey, Hey, baby! Oh ah! I wanna know, if you'll be my girl._**

**_Yakko: When I saw her walk'in down the street...I said that's the girl wanna meet. She's so pretty, so devine, I'm gonna make her my oh my!_**

**_Wakko: When you turned and walked away, that's when I told my bro I wnnna say, "Come on baby, give me a whirl, I wanna know If you'll be my girl!"_**

**_Skippy: (spoken) one more time!_**

**_All: (sung) Hey, hey, baby! Oh Ah. I wanna know if you'll be my girl!_**


	2. The Creature de la Nuit

The Creature De La Nuit

Sung By: Rita

**_Rita: From the creature de la nuit. The pussy of Cali. And nowhere in the world is there a CAT more smart than. Who is very chic and wise? Don't judge me by my size. And if you give me trouble: I will rip out both your eyes! You're fools to mess with me. The creature de la nuit. Without me you were staring, living on scraps and rice. Now we're on our way to easy street, soon we'll be rolling in mice. Le moi! Who rules the street? Powerful, yet petite. Don't try to double cross me or I'll brake your sticking feet! So don't make light of me! Weeee! The creature de la nuit._**


	3. I Didn't Know That I Could Feel This Way

I Didn't Know That I Could Feel This Way

Sung by: Wakko and Dot

**_Wakko: I never had this feeling before, you give me shakes and shivers I can't ignore. And I see that there's more now than just...running free._**

**_Dot: I never felt my heart beat so fast. I'm thinking of you first and of myself last, and how happy I want you to be._**

**_Wakko: It's crazy someone in my life, just might be loving me. I didn't know that I could feel this way._**

**_Dot: It's amazing something in my life is better than a dream. I didn't know that I could feel this way._**

**_Wakko: You make me warm and happy inside._**

**_Dot: You smile and I get giggly and starry eyed._**

**_Both: All these feeling I have, have me asking._**

**_Dot: Can this be love?_**

**_Wakko: Can this be love?_**

**_Dot: It's crazy._**

**_Both: I could hardly speak, whenever she/he says "Hi"._**

**_Wakko: I didn't know that I could feel._**

**_Dot: I never dreamed that I could feel._**

**_Dot:I..._**

**_Both: didn't know that I could feel this...way..._**


	4. Can you feel a date tonight

Can you feel a date tonight

Sung by: Yakko, Minerva, Rita, and Runt

**_Rita: I can see what's happening,_**

**_Runt: What?_**

**_Rita: And you don't have a clue._**

**_Runt: Me?_**

**_Rita: I know their love, and here's the botton line, our cinco's down to 4. And with these two, they'll take the lovey up, with madness in the air._**

**_Minerva: Can you feel a date tonight? The peace the winding brings. The earth for once, is just for harmony, for all it's living things. _**

**_Yakko: Some many things to tell her. But how to make her dream. The truth about my past? Impossible! She'de see nothing from me._**

**_Minerva: He's holding back he's hiding, but what I can't deride. Cuz he's not being the kid I used to see, the kid he is inside._**

**_Minerva: Can you feel a date tonight? The peace the winding brings. The earth for once, is just for harmony, for all it's living things._**

**_Both: can you feel a date tonight? We hadn't look to far. Things to bloom, in nights immaginable, love can go so far._**

**_Rita: And if, our kid, goes out tonight, it can be likely._**

**_Runt: His careless days, with us are history._**

**_Both: In sort, our five is four._**


	5. Who Will

Who Will

Sung By: Rita, Yakko, Dot, and Wakko

**_Rita: If you don't lend a hand, when a hand needs lending...who will?_**

**_Dot: If you don't help a friend, when they need be friending...who will? When nothing goes right and everything's wrong. When the days ain't to bold and the knights are to wrong. _**

**_Rita: If you won't be there to stand and be strong..._**

**_R+D: Who will?_**

**_Yakko: If ya don't risk ya neck, when a risk needs take'in...who will? If ya don't brake the rules, when the rules need brake'in...who will? Ya gotta be tough,_**

**_Rita: And forth right and square._**

**_Wakko: Ya can't hide your head, and pretend you're not there!_**

**_Dot: If we don't fight for what's right and what's fare...who will?_**

**_Rita: Everyone has a hero hiding deep inside, waiting to appear. But there is no time left to hide, the moment is now, the place is here!_**

**_Yakko: Who will risk life and limb, just to help a stranger...I will._**

**_Dot: Who will walk through the dark, even though there's danger...I will. Who'll stay be your side!_**

**_Yakko: And think of the cause!_**

**_Wakko: Who'll give you his strength, his, heart, and his hand!_**

**_Yakko: Who'll be your back-up,_**

**_Wakko: Your buddy,_**

**_Dot: Your friend..._**

**_All: We will._**


	6. Every Time We Touch

Everytime We Touch

Sung By: Ezibella and Gabriella

Background dancers: Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Minerva, Skippy, Rita, and Runt.

**_Ezibella: I still hear your voice,  
When you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch,  
in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness,  
But I dont know why,  
Without you it's hard to survive_**

_**Both: 'Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side  
'Cause every time we touch,  
I feel the static,  
And every time we kiss,  
I reach for the sky,  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go,  
Want you in my life.  
**_  
_**Gabriella: Your arms are my castle,  
Your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry  
The good and the bad times,  
We've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall..**_

_**Both: 'Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side  
'Cause every time we touch,  
I feel estatic,  
And every time we kiss,  
I reach for the sky,  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow,  
I can't let you go,  
Want you in my life.  
**_  
_**Both: 'Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I could fly,  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side.**_


	7. Friend in Deed

Friend in deed

Sung By: Rita, Runt, and the Warners

**_Rita: Always there, with shelter, from an in come. Always there, with dryness, from the rain. Always there, to help you when you're straining. Always there, to make forget the pain...friends in deed._**

**_Runt: By your side, in seconds, if you want it. Arms this wide, to welcome you to stay. Near enough, to listen to your heart's soul. Always there to help you up away (from danger)...friends in deed._**

* * *

**_Yakko: What is a friend in deed? Caring with a home of right._**

**_Wakko: With everyone to share,_**

**_Dot: Love that you will carry on everwhere!_**

* * *

**_Rita: Always there, from shelter from an in come. _**

**_Runt: Arms this wide, to welcome you to stay. _**

**_Dot: Right by your side,_**

**_All: Near, enough! To listen to your heart's song._**

**_Y+W: Always there to help you up away!_**

**_Rita: friend indead (repeat 3#)_**


	8. When You Dragged Me Up&Down

When you dragged me up/down (parody to 'Everytime We Touch)

Sung By: Yakko, Wakko, and Dot

**_Yakko: Where did I go wrong? All the ones I'd love, they're all gone. But when you make me stay, you'll hear me say!_**

**_Dot: Cuz when you dragged me up, I taste the fire! And when you dragged me down, I prayed for the sun! But when you dragged me up and down, I wanted to frown. Where're you in my life? And when you dragged me up, I am the morning, and when you dragged me down, I feel for the moon! But when you dragged me up and down, was wearin no crown. Where're you in my life?_**

**_Wakko: Your heart is my salvation, your soul is my why. Put clean-X on the window if I cry. I'll forgive everybody, but I don't know how! Cuz it's just a feelin I have right now!_**

**_Dot: Cuz when you dragged me up, I heard the rain come! And when you dragged me down, I fell to the ground! But when you dragged me up and down, was all out of bounds. Where're you in my life? But when you dragged me up, there was tomorrow! Still you dragged me down, there was no end! _**

**_All: But when you dragged me up and down! People we finally found. Now, you're in my life!_**

Disclimer: This was a very powerful song when I sing it but I like it. PS. I don't know why I ever posted this song.


End file.
